


Like A Movie

by ghostlypng



Series: nebulae are of a vast size [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Character Death, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypng/pseuds/ghostlypng
Summary: Sad Keith drabble. Post S2.





	

The Black Lion opened and Keith was staring into an empty cockpit. it was easier the second time around now that Keith new a little more about himself. Now that he had his team tethering him down. Keeping him together. He tried not to think of the first time he lost Shiro. The time Shiro had died, even though he hadn't.

If it had been a movie, Keith would have been Shiro's wife. A Garrison officer would have knocked on the door to their modest but lovely home to politely inform of the deceased. Or maybe it would have been raining and gloomy with a phone call that ended in tears. Either way, it was nothing like a movie.

Shiro was a Garrison officer and Keith was the hot headed cadet under his wing. He was maybe more than a little bit infatuated with Shiro but he figured most of the cadets and possibly even a few of the officers were too. Shiro was kind to everyone. Saw the best in people, then did his best to help grow greatness. When Keith heard "Pilot error" he raged inside and wondered how no one could give back even a sliver of what Shiro gave away. 

There was no funeral because there were no bodies to bury. A ceremony for the Kerberos crew was held instead. People were dressed in black. They cried. Keith stood somewhere in the back, unconcerned he was there uninvited, like a statue in a bright red jacket. They spoke about how good Shiro was. He hated it. He knew that if Shiro had really been good, he wouldn't have left Keith to be alone again. 

That was the last night he snuck into Shiro's room and the first night it was empty. Shiro's family had come and cleaned out his things. Keith stood in the doorway and just looked at the empty closet. The bed that was stripped bare. He made sure to lock the door back on his way out. Another piece of Shiro was lost to him now. Keith couldn't decided if it even really mattered now. 

In the present, Keith closed his eyes and tried to breathe. Shiro would come back. He had to keep believing they would find each other again.


End file.
